Cake and Sciences FR
by Ysiria
Summary: AU. Des révisions, un Alfred à la ramasse, deux parts de gâteau, et un Matthew qui commence à perdre patience... Rated K pour un baisé /English ver will be out soon/


(For the English version, please see my profil. It will be ready soon)

J'ai ENFIN fini de corriger ce * ?$ de OS ;w; Je l'ai commencé il y a presque deux mois je crois, et ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il est fini, mais comme il a été rédigé sur un téléphone portable (histoire de mettre à profit mes 1h de transport pour aller à la fac =w=") il a fallu tout recorriger, remettre tous les accents, et tant qu'à faire, améliorer certaines phrases parce que bon, c'est pas à 7h le matin que mon cerveau est le plus apte à faire des phrases qui tiennent la route... Bon, c'est pas parfait, mais, au moins, ce OS est fini, première Fanfic Hétalia, et croyez-moi, c'est loin d'être la dernière. J'ai bien trop d'idées pour ça~ Tout ce qui me manque, c'est le temps...

J'espère donc que vous aimerez cette fic ! :3 N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça aide à s'améliorer~

_Warning_ : Boy's Love (Soft, mais c'est présent quand même .w.), et on peut dire inceste aussi...

_Disclaimer_ : Hetalia, tout comme les personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas .w.

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un week-end comme les autres, si ce n'est qu'il précédait un contrôle en sciences, très important pour la moyenne finale. Et Alfred F. Jones n'était absolument pas prêt pour ce dernier, n'ayant pas été très attentif durant les cours. Heureusement pour lui, une âme charitable avait accepté de sacrifier son week-end pour l'aider à tout rattraper. Une âme charitable en la personne de Matthew Williams, son cousin de quelques jours son aîné, de loin le plus sérieux des deux.

Alfred leva les yeux de l'exercice sur lequel il bloquait pour fixer son cousin, qui lisait un livre en attendant de pouvoir le corriger. Beaucoup disait qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément, mais l'adolescent ne partageait pas cet avis. Bien entendu, il y avait quelques similitudes, notamment au niveau de la forme du visage, des yeux, et même leurs nez étaient semblables. Beaucoup de gens les prenaient pour des jumeaux à cause de cette ressemblance. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, c'était leurs mères qui l'étaient. Un autre point sur lequel ils se ressemblaient, c'était leurs lunettes, presque identiques (mais légèrement plus ovales pour Matthew) et qui cachaient deux paires d'yeux qui, si on y regardait de plus près, n'étaient eux pas si identiques. Alors que ceux d'Alfred étaient d'un bleu vif, un peu plus foncé que la couleur du ciel une belle journée d'été, et pétillants de malice, énergiques et expressifs comme l'adolescent, ceux de Matthew tiraient plus vers le violet, une couleur entre lavande et indigo, et étaient plus réservés, plus timide, plus doux même, et cette impression était renforcée par ses cils, plus longs et plus épais que ceux de son cousin. Leurs lèvres aussi étaient assez différentes, celles de Matthew plus roses et un peu plus épaisses. Et surtout, leurs cheveux n'avaient rien en commun, ceux d'Alfred étant plus foncés, plus courts, mais surtout n'ondulant pas comme ceux de Matthew, même si chez ce dernier cela restait très léger. Alfred était catégorique, ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça.

"J'ai pas l'impression que tu travailles là, c'est pas en me fixant que ton exercice va se faire..." dit-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à son cousin.

"Mais !" Alfred gonfla les joues, prenant son ton le plus enfantin. "C'est trop dur, j'y arrive pas..."

Matthew posa son livre en soupirant, puis se leva. L'air un peu paniqué, Alfred lui demanda où il allait. Seul, il n'arriverait jamais à rattraper son retard... La réaction de Matthew le surpris quelque peu, puisque ce dernier se tourna vers lui en souriant.

"Je vais chercher les desserts que j'ai achetés, tu réponds à quelques questions et après on fera une pause."

Les yeux d'Alfred s'illuminèrent, et il se pencha immédiatement sur ses exercices, bien décidé à avoir sa pause au plus vite. Il était aussi impatient de voir ce que son cousin avait apporté, Matthew a toujours eu bon goût en matière de desserts, et il avait comme un don pour découvrir de nouvelles douceurs... Rapidement, ce dernier revint dans le salon, ou ils s'étaient installés, avec deux assiettes. Alfred leva un oeil, et inspecta le gâteau qu'avait ramener Matthew, une sorte de fraisier avec du chocolat, deux disques, assez fins, collés aux génoises entre lesquelles reposait le mélange de crème et de fraises. Sur le dessus, il y avait de la chantilly, quelques fraises sur le contour, mais surtout un coulis au chocolat. Il avait l'air si bon que, sans se rendre compte de son geste, il tendit la main vers une assiette pour s'en saisir. Mais Matthew ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il claqua gentiment la main de son cousin pour la repousser.

"Pas maintenant Alfred, tu dois encore répondre à deux questions..."

Ce dernier gonfla les joues, mais obéi néanmoins, se concentrant du mieux qu'il put. Il réussit à répondre à la première question, même s'il ne pensait pas avoir bon, mais bloqua sur la seconde, dans laquelle on lui demandait quelle molécule était adsorbée par la peau, et quelle molécule était absorbée. Il haussa un sourcil, pensant qu'il y avait une erreur dans la question et demanda à Matthew si c'était le cas. Quand il lui répondit que non, il resta quelques instants silencieux avant de basculer sa tête sur le côté.

"Matthew... c'est quoi la différence entre adsorber et absorber ?"

L'adolescent leva un sourcil, fixant son cousin, incrédule.

"T'es en train de me dire que tu ne sais pas ce que ces mots veulent dire ?"

"Bah je te demanderai pas si je savais... Puis t'es là pour m'aider ! Alors, ça veut dire quoi ?" Répondit-il.

Encore une fois, Matthew poussa un long soupir, portant sa main droite à son visage pour se masser la tempe. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'aider son cousin, de gâcher son week-end ainsi. Pourtant il le savait, qu'Alfred avait énormément de retard sur le cours, mais à ce point ? Il avait carrément un problème de vocabulaire... il sentait les maux de tête venir à grand pas, et le fait que son cousin soit incapable de rester silencieux n'aidait pas. Et rapidement, c'en était trop. Beaucoup de gens le voyaient comme un adolescent calme, sage et sans problèmes, et pour cette raison, on ne le remarquait pas souvent, surtout quand on le mettait à côté de son cousin, ce dernier attirait les regards. Mais ce que beaucoup ignoraient, c'est qu'il y avait au fond de Matthew une passion insoupçonnée, un esprit de compétition, une envie de ne pas se laisser faire, une agressivité endormie dont il ne faisait preuve que dans le sport, en particulier au hockey. Mais il arrivait aussi à son cousin de repousser cette limite, qu'il fasse remonter cette ardeur, cette agressivité, et c'était un de ces moments...

D'un geste rapide et inattendu, il se saisit d'une des assiettes, et sans prévenir l'écrasa contre le visage d'Alfred, qui arrêta enfin de geindre. Le visage couvert de crème, de gâteau, il fixa Matthew avec des yeux ronds, et ce dernier pointa son visage.

"Ça, c'est de l'adsorbance. Le gâteau se fixe, s'attache à ton visage, car il l'adsorbe. Et ça..."

Matthew se leva et se pencha par-dessus la table pour placer son visage tout prêt de celui d'Alfred. Et sans prévenir, comme la première fois, il ouvrit la bouche, et récupéra du bout de la langue un peu de gâteau sur la joue de son cousin, l'avalant.

"C'est de l'absorbance, le gâteau est rentré dans ma bouche, pour se diffuser dans mon corps..."

Durant cette démonstration, le visage d'Alfred passa au rouge écarlate, mais Matthew n'y prêta pas attention et se saisit d'un torchon qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire.

"Si tu as compris essuie ton visage et finit ton exercice, on se partage le gâteau qu'il reste après..."

Silencieux, il regardait alternativement le torchon puis Matthew, avant de sourire, un large sourire qui était loin de rassurer le plus âgé des deux... C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son cousin ainsi, et étonnamment, il aimait ce côté de sa personnalité. Bien sûr, il l'appréciait d'habitude aussi, il l'avait déjà vu enflammé, énervé, et son côté adorable lui avait toujours plu, mais cette nouvelle facette de Matthew a réveillé en lui une étincelle qu'il pensait avoir éteint depuis longtemps, celle de ses sentiments pour son cousin... Des sentiments qu'il avait voulu tuer dans l'œuf, car mal vus par la société, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas réussi... Alors avec sa spontanéité habituelle et son sourire en coin, il se pencha en avant, posant son menton sur sa main et son coude sur la table avant de déclarer, en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

"Tu veux pas plutôt absorber ce qu'il reste sur mon visage ?"

Le plus âgé manqua de s'étouffer, plus que surpris par la déclaration de son cousin. Les yeux écarquillés, il leva les yeux vers son cousin, cherchant dans son regard cette étincelle qui dirait « je t'ai eu », pourtant tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir, c'était son sérieux. Il voulait vraiment qu'il lèche son visage ? Alfred avait perdu la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication... Matthew secoua alors la tête en soupirant.

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et dépêche-toi..."

En entendant cette réponse, Alfred gonfla les joues mais obéi tout de même, nettoyant son visage à contrecœur. Son cousin le surveilla, et jeta un coup d'œil à ses réponses une fois qu'il eut fini, rassuré de voir qu'il avait quand même plus de la moitié des réponses justes. Il ne faisait peut-être pas ça pour rien finalement... Il sourit alors, reposant les feuilles satisfait.

"C'est pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui part de zéro... Allez, on se partage ce gâteau ?"

Et presque aussitôt les deux cousins avaient leur demi-gâteau devant eux, mangeant avec appétit, en silence, savourant le moelleux et l'onctuosité du délice. Matthew en trouva même ça dommage d'en avoir gâché une part sur un coup de colère. Une chose était sûre, il en rachèterai. Alors qu'il raclait son assiette avec sa cuillère, il ne remarqua pas que cousin se levait, pour faire le tour de la table, se positionner à ses côtés avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur celles sucrées de son aîné, qui écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ce geste accélérait le battement de son cœur, alors il se leva d'un coup, interrompant le contact.

"Alfred ! Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

L'intéressé cligna des yeux.

"Bah, je voulais juste mettre la leçon en application et voir si tes lèvres ont adsorbé le gâteau... Et vu leur goût sucré, je dirai que oui~"

Matthew ne trouvait aucune réponse, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Ses pensées étaient incohérentes, il ne comprenait ni ce que son cousin essayait de faire, ni ses propres réactions, pourquoi son cœur battait si vite…

"Et maintenant, je voudrais bien savoir si ta langue a adsorbé aussi"

"Que ? Alfr-"

Et il n'eut pas le temps de finir de protester que les lèvres de son cousin se trouvaient de nouveau sur les siennes, sa langue s'introduisant dans sa bouche pour goûter à celle-ci. Matthew ne savait pas comment protester, comment arrêter son cousin, et finalement, il se dit qu'avec Alfred, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre...

* * *

Oui, je mets aussi une AN à la fin, juste pour une petite précision que je ne voulais pas donner avant pour ne pas "gâcher" la fic =w=

Cette méthode de différenciation entre adsorbance et absorbance m'a été donnée par mon prof de TD de bio en première année de licence... et ça date. Je m'en suis souvenu récemment, et j'ai immédiatement pensé à Hetalia, et tout naturellement, ce sont les deux personnages qui se sont imposés à moi... Pourtant, j'aurai du mal à écrire du AmeCan (ou du CanAme) même si j'adore ça .w. Enfin bref ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :3


End file.
